Comeback To Me
by pipoy12
Summary: Cinta pertama adalah selamanya. Jangan berani membantah Sasuke tentang hal ini. Mind to RnR?
1. Train

Halo.

.

Namaku Hinata.

Jika kau membaca surat ini sekarang, itu artinya aku sudah pergi, ketempat yang sangat jauh.

Tempat yang tak pernah terlintas dipikiranmu.

Bingung?

Tak apa.

Hidupku memang tak berjalan mulus, dan mungkin, memang sedikit membingungkan.

Aku adalah seorang yatim piatu, yang tinggal disebuah panti asuhan kecil semasa kanak- kanakku. Rambutku keunguan, dan warna pupil mataku lavender. Bisakah kau membayangkan bagaimana rupaku sekarang?

Tidak?

Baiklah, biar kutambahkan.

Panjang rambutku sepinggang, dan aku berponi. Kulitku pucat karena dulu, sebelum aku diusir, kakak angkatku tak pernah mengijinkan aku pergi sendirian. Apalagi berjalan kaki.

Ia selalu memarahiku ketika aku melakukannya.

Kakak angkatku adalah seorang aktor yang lumayan terkenal, aku sering melihatnya dilayar televisi.

Kau terkejut?

Kuharap tidak.

Karena ceritaku setelah ini pasti akan lebih mengejutkan lagi.

Bacalah surat ini diwaktu senggangmu, perlahan. Tak perlu terburu buru, kau akan mudah melupakan setiap kata kataku ini jika kau membacanya terlalu cepat. Jika kau memiliki pekerjaan lain, kerjakanlah terlebih dahulu. Jika kau harus berjalan, berjalanlah dulu hingga kau sampai ketempat tujuanmu. Jangan perhatikan ocehanku ini sebelum kau duduk tenang ditempat yang hangat dan nyaman.

Jika kau ada didalam kereta, dan sedang duduk menunggu hingga kau sampai ke stasiun tujuanmu, maka kuharap aku bisa membantumu menembus waktu yang melambat setiap kita harus menunggu sesuatu.

Apa kau pernah berpikir untuk menuliskan surat dan menerbangkannya seperti yang aku lakukan sekarang ini?

Lakukanlah sesekali, ini sangat mengasyikan.

Ceritakanlah sesuatu yang menyenangkan, sebuah kejadian dalam hidupmu yang bisa membuat orang lain juga tersenyum ketika membacanya.

Kau tahu, kita memang tak bisa membahagiakan semua orang. Tapi kita bisa mengisi sebuah kekosongan dalam diri seseorang dan membuatnya merasa lengkap.

Kuharap aku bisa membuatnu merasa lengkap, dengan kisah hidupku ini.

Seperti yang tadi kuceritakan padamu, kakak angkatku adalah seorang aktor terkenal. Ia tampan, dan sangat baik. Tubuhnya tinggi, dan rambut hitamnya selalu berantakan. Ia hebat dalam segala hal, hanya saja dia sedikit pemalas. Tatapannya kadang menusuk, dan pendengarannya sangat tajam.

Ia selalu tahu ketika ada seseorang yang sedang membicarakannya.

Suaranya sedikit berat, namun tidak serak. Seperti suara laki laki berusia 20 tahunan biasa, kurasa. Ia tak terlalu banyak bicara, dan seringkali tidak punya rasa simpatik.

Walaupun seperti itu, aku menyayanginya.

Ketika ia tersenyum padaku,

Ketika ia memanggil namaku.

Ia satu satunya keluarga yang kumiliki.

.

.

.

.

 **Comeback To Me**

 **One: Train**

Characters ©Masashi Kishimoto

Story ©Pipoooy12

Warning : OOC, typo, AU.

enjoy!

* * *

.

.

.

.

"Aniki!" teriak Hinata kecil. Dengan riang gembira ia menghambur keluar dari rumah kecil dengan papan bertuliskan kata "panti asuhan" diatas pintunya.

Panti asuhan tempat Hinata dibesarkan terletak di kota Konoha, kota kecil dengan pemandangannya yang indah dan udaranya yang bersih. Berhadapan langsung dengan jalur kereta juga merupakan salah satu kelebihan panti ini. Kau bisa menikmati suara sayup kereta disore hari ketika sedang bermain bersama teman temanmu.

Hari ini ia, Hinata, genap berusia 6 tahun. Dan itu berarti, keluarga Uchiha akan membawanya untuk tinggal bersama sama dengan mereka di Tokyo. Ia senang sekali, ia selalu penasaran dengan bangunan bangunan pencakar langit disana yang seringkali ia lihat di televisi. Ia ingin naik keatas Tokyo Tower bersama Uchiha Sasuke, putra tunggal keluarga Uchiha yang sering ikut berkunjung ke panti asuhan dan bermain bersamanya sepanjang hari.

Hinata sudah menganggap Sasuke sebagai kakaknya sejak lama, sebagaimana Fugaku dan Mikoto selalu memperhatikan segala kebutuhan Hinata sejak dirinya masih bayi.

Sasuke yang kini berusia 10 tahun itu memeluk Hinata erat. Hinata tertawa. "Aniki, apa mulai sekarang kita bisa bermain bersama setiap waktu? Apa mulai sekarang aku bisa bersamamu sepanjang hari, setiap hari?"

Seorang suster keluar dengan membawa sebuah tas berwarna pink bersamanya, tepat ketika Sasuke memandangi Hinata dengan onyxnya yang tajam, mencoba untuk mengatakan sesuatu. "Oh, oh.. Hinata chan." Suara suster itu sedikit nyaring dan berirama, terdengar seperti seorang penyanyi sopran, "Kurasa kau terlalu bersemangat hingga melupakan tasmu." Ia menyodorkan tas berukuran sedang ditangannya pada Hinata kecil yang sedang berada didalam pelukan Sasuke.

Onyx Sasuke bertatapan dengan mata indah sang suster. Suster itu sudah biasa menghadapi banyak anak anak yang mengalami shock, keterbelakangan, atau trauma dalam hidupnya, namun ia belum pernah melihat anak dengan pandangan sesinis Sasuke seumur hidupnya. Entah mengapa, firasatnya mengatakan kalau Sasuke yang notabene baru berumur 10 tahun tersebut memang bukan anak biasa. Ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh anak itu, ada sesuatu yang membuat wajah anak itu selalu tegang dan sedikit mencurigakan walaupun ia adalah anak yang sangat tampan.

Tapi apa dayanya, keluarga Uchiha memang telah memilih Hinata sejak anak itu berusia 1 tahun. Sasuke sendiri tak pernah terlihat menatap Hinata dengan sinis ataupun terganggu. Anehnya, mereka berdua akrab meski hanya bertemu 2 bulan sekali.

"Arigatou, Shizune san." Mata lavender Hinata berbinar, sang suster bernama Shizune itu tersenyum.

Mikoto, ibu Sasuke, sekaligus ibu baru bagi Hinata, kini menghampiri Shizune. "Kami sangat berterima kasih padamu, kau telah membantu kami mengurus semua dokumen dengan sangat baik dan teliti, kau juga sudah merawat Hinata dengan penuh kasih sayang, terima kasih banyak." Mikoto menundukan kepalanya. Shizune menggeleng.

"Tidak, Nyonya, kamilah yang seharusnya berterima kasih. Kau telah memberikan begitu banyak bantuan sehingga panti asuhan ini tidak pernah kekurangan apapun. Kau juga sudah membiayai pendidikan seluruh anak anak kami.. Kami tak bisa melakukan apa apa lagi selain mendoakan kalian agar selalu beroleh perlindungan dariNya.. terima kasih banyak, Nyonya.."

Wajah tersenyum Mikoto adalah hal terakhir yang diingat oleh Shizune, suster kepala di panti asuhan tempat Hinata dibesarkan.

Kini umurnya tak lagi semuda dulu, namun ia masih pada ingat tatapan sepasang mata onyx didepannya sekarang. Mata yang selalu curiga dan sinis.

Sasuke.

Wajahnya mirip sekali dengan Mikoto, hanya saja ia lebih tinggi dan masih sangat muda. Shizune masih menghitung hitung umur Sasuke ketika pria itu mulai bicara.

"Suster," Sasuke mengawali kalimatnya, "Lama tidak berjumpa."

Berat dan dingin. Suara seorang pria yang sudah dewasa. Shizune tersenyum.

"Selamat datang, Uchiha san.."

.

.

.

T

B

C

.

.

.

* * *

 **Ini adalah cerita oneshot Comeback To Me yang sebelumnya mendapat cercaan karena tidak berakhir dengan jelas.**

 **Well, sebenarnya harus saya akui, membuat ending yang diinginkan oleh semua orang itu adalah mustahil. Kadang ada cerita yang harus berakhir tanpa _happily ever afte_ r, dan kadang ada cerita yang memang dibuat sad ending sejak awal.**

 **Semoga saja kali ini fic saya berakhir happy ending.**

 **There are 2 kind of writer, the one who write based on his feelings, and the one who feel based on his writing.**

 **Don't forget to leave a comment below this fic, thankyou :)**


	2. Nightfall

.

.

Kakakku sangat rajin. pintar, dan perhatian. Ia selalu meluangkan waktunya unutk mengajariku setiap malam semasa sekolahku. Waktu aku masuk ke sekolah menengah pertama, aku pernah bertanya padanya secara tidak sengaja, mengapa ia selalu meluangkan waktunya untukku ditengah semua kesibukannya sebagai anak sekolah tinggi dan aktor. Tapi ia tidak menjawabku.

Sebenarnya aku mulai menyadari jawabannya saat itu, walaupun ia tak pernah mengatakannya. Namun aku memilih untuk diam. Aku mendoktrin diriku sendiri bahwa aku adalah adiknya, adik kesayangannya.

Hanya itu yang harus ada didalam pikiranku.

Aku adalah adiknya.

Dan aku akan selamanya menjadi adiknya.

Kau tahu, anak lelaki tumbuh sangat sepat. Ada suatu hari dimana kau melihatnya masih sama tinggi dengan dirimu, lalu kemudian secara ajaib mereka tumbuh satu kepala lebih tinggi dari pada dirimu, dan terus bertumbuh.

Kakakku juga mengalaminya. Masih ditahun yang sama, ia telah bertumbuh lebih dari 20 sentimeter. Ia terlihat begitu dewasa, dan tampan. Dan ia tak pernah bisa melepaskan pandangannya dariku.

Bukan, aku bukan terlalu percaya diri atau mengidap narsisme, namun memang itulah yang terjadi.

Ia mulai dengan selalu mengantar dan menjemputku setiap hari, lalu marah ketika aku tidak menjawab pesan singkatnya. Mengingatnya lagi sekarang membuatku merasa bodoh. Sangat bodoh.

Kau boleh mentertawakanku, aku memang bodoh dalam hal seperti itu. Harusnya aku menolaknya dengan benar saat itu, saat perasaannya belum berubah menjadi sebuah tumor yang terus membesar dan mematikan. Seharusnya aku menghentikannya sebelum ia tak bisa menghentikan dirinya sendiri.

Suatu hari, ia menjemputku.

Seperti biasa. Ia dan mobil sportnya yang berwarna hitam. Ketika ia membelinya, aku meledeknya Mr. BatMan karena warna dop hitam itu. Ia mengajakku mendatangi taman hiburan dan menemaniku bermain disana hingga aku tak tahu lagi apa yang harus aku mainkan. Ia memberiku sebuah kecupan di dahiku, seperti sebuah kecupan selamat malam yang selalu diberikan ayah ketika usiaku masih 10 tahun.

Sayangnya kakakku tidak memberikannya di malam hari, melainkan di sore hari, ditengah jalan setapak panjang yang menghubungkan kedai es krim dan gerbang masuk ke wahana gondola.

Aku menyesal.

Aku menyesal karena aku tidak menamparnya saat itu.

Aku menyesal karena telah membiarkannya terbenam dalam perasaannya.

Karena setelah ia terbenam,

Ia tak pernah lagi kembali menjadi kakakku yang dahulu.

Ia berubah menjadi seseorang yang tidak pernah kukenali sama sekali setelah ia keluar dari gondola, sore itu.

Katanya aku adalah miliknya, apapun yang terjadi. Apapun yang kukatakan, sebagaimanapun aku menolaknya. Katanya aku hanya boleh melihatnya, aku hanya boleh mengarahkan pandanganku padanya.

Posesif.

Dan semua sikap posesif itu bertambah parah ketika ibu menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya dirumah sakit, di sebuah musim salju yang dingin dan membekukan.

Ibu adalah matahari kami, dan semua takkan pernah berjalan dengan baik dan benar tanpa adanya cahaya penerang.

Ayah yang larut dalam kesedihannya, menenggelamkan diri pada pekerjaannya. Hingga disaat terakhir aku berada dirumahpun aku tidak punya kesempatan untuk berpamitan padanya.

Kakak juga pasti sangat sedih waktu itu, karena itulah aku memutuskan untuk selalu berada disisinya hingga ia merasa kuat lagi.

Dan..

Aku tak seharusnya melakukan itu.

.

.

.

.

 **Comeback To Me**

 **Two: Nightfall**

Characters ©Masashi Kishimoto

Story ©Pipoooy12

Warning : OOC, typo, AU.

enjoy!

.

.

.

.

"Hinata.. tidak kembali ke rumah?" Shizune menaikan kedua alisnya, terkejut atas penjelasan Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk, kemudian kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam kedua telapak tangannya, "Ini semua salahku, akulah yang sudah mengusirnya.."

"Perasaanku kacau saat itu, kau tahu.. dan.. aku tidak dapat berpikir dengan jernih." Shizune dapat mendengar penyesalan yang amat dalam disetiap kata kata Sasuke. Mata hitam itu, Shizune juga dapat melihat kerinduan dan kecemasan yang bercampur aduk disana.

"Tapi ia tidak datang kesini, Uchiha san. Ini sudah satu tahun sejak terakhir kali aku melihatnya." Jawab Shizune. Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya, menatap cangkir berisi teh hangat di meja dengan pandangan putus asa.

"Aku.." Shizune memulai kata katanya lagi, kali ini dengan hati hati. "Aku sudah melihat keinginan yang terpancar dimatamu itu sejak dulu, Uchiha san. Dan itu masih belum berubah sampai sekarang."

Sasuke mendengarkan, dalam diam.

"Kurasa.. Hinata hanya belum mengenali perasaannya saja, berikan dia waktu untuk berpikir."

"KAU TIDAK MENGERTI! HINATA, IA PERGI TANPA MEMBAWA UANG SEPESERPUN! KAU PIKIR IA HANYA BUTUH WAKTU? INI SUDAH 3 BULAN SEJAK IA PERGI, DAN IA TIDAK MEMBERI KABAR SAMA SEKALI PADA SIAPAPUN!"

Shizune terdiam, terpaku.

Sasuke berdiri disebrangnya, didepan meja kayu pendek, terengah engah dan gusar.

Kesal karena tak dapat menemukan Hinata dimanapun.

Kesal karena mungkin, apa yang dikatakan Shizune memang benar adanya.

Kesal, mengingat bagaimana gadis yang menjadi cinta pertamanya menolak cintanya mentah mentah.

Teh yang tadinya berada didalam cangkir, tenang dan beruap, kini membasahi meja dan mulai mengalir untuk menetes ke lantai.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata." Sasuke masih dapat merasakan rasa manis coklat yang tersisa dimulutnya ketika ia mengatakan itu. Ia masih ingat sederas apa air mata Hinata yang mengalir dari mata lavendernya.

"A-aniki.." suara lirih gadis itu, masih terekam jelas di otak Sasuke, "Aku.. aku tidak bisa.."

"Aku tidak bisa.." Hinata meronta, meronta dalam isakan yang sangat memilukan.

"Kau bisa! Dan kau akan. Sejak awal kau adalah milikku, dan akan selalu begitu sampai kapanpun!" Sasuke mencengkram keras pergelangan tangan Hinata, tak membiarkan gadis itu meronta lagi.

"Aniki.. hmph!" Lagi, Sasuke merangkum bibir ranum Hinata dalam sebuah ciuman yang memaksa.

Dengan sangat kuat, Hinata mendorong tubuh Sasuke jauh jauh. Membuat pria itu geram. "Kumohon Aniki.." ia berlutut, "Kumohon.. hentikan semua ini.. a-aku.. aku selalu menyayangimu sebagai seorang adik, dan bukan memandangmu sebagai seorang pria.. aku.."

"Fuh.." Sasuke mendengus mendengar kalimat gemetar yang keluar dari mulut gadis cantik dihadapannya, "Begitukah?" tanpa ia sadari, tangannya terkepal keras. Menahan semua emosi yang membanjirinya.

Ia telah tenggelam terlalu dalam, dan ia tak bisa kembali lagi kepermukaan.

"Aniki.. kumohon.. " air mata itu, betapa Sasuke membencinya. "Kita.. Ki-kita masih bisa.. kembali.."

"Pergilah." Untuk yang pertama kalinya seumur hidup Sasuke, rasanya ia muak melihat wajah Hinata.

Ia berpaling, "Pergilah, mulai sekarang kau bukan lagi seorang Uchiha."

Hinata pasti sedang tertunduk gemetaran dan menangis, mungkin lebih dari yang bisa Sasuke bayangkan.

Tapi dengan amarah dan rasa kecewa sedang menelimuti hatinya waktu itu, ia tak dapat mendengar apapun kecuali bisikan jahat yang memaksanya menyakiti Hinata sedalam mungkin. Panas didadanya seakan membakar setiap bagian dirinya yang dulu menyentuh Hinata dengan lembut dan penuh kasih.

"Pergilah. Kau membuatku mual, dasar anak yatim piatu."

Kata kata kasar itu meluncur begitu saja, tanpa hambatan sedikitpun.

Hinata menghapus airmatanya, kemudian berdiri perlahan. Matanya merah dan penampilannya berantakan, tapi ia masih mencoba tersenyum dengan bibirnya yang gemetar.

"Maaf.." suaranya serak, dan kecil. "Maaf kalau anak yatim piatu yang kotor ini sudah merepotkanmu selama bertahun tahun, Tuan muda."

Sebuah pertanyaan mencuat dipikiran Sasuke, setelah Hinata meninggalkan ruangannya malam itu.

Langit malam yang gelap, lampu lampu yang menerangi kota Tokyo.

Entah mengapa, kesepian perlahan memenuhi hatinya, setelah ia melihat bayangannya sendiri dikaca jendela.

Apa itu cinta?

.

.

.

T

B

C

.

.

.


	3. Rain

Apa itu cinta?

.

.

Apakah itu cinta, ketika kau merasa kasihan pada seseorang?

Ataukah ketika kau menggantungkan dirimu sepenuhnya pada seseorang?

Apakah itu cinta?

Ketika kau tak bisa hidup tanpanya?

Aku tidak butuh cinta jika memang cinta membuatku begitu lemah.

Aku, gadis dengan mata lavender dan rambut keunguan ini, aku sudah cukup lemah. Bisakah kau bayangkan bagaimana lemahnya aku jika aku harus mencintai seseorang?

Mungkin saking lemahnya, aku takkan bisa lagi bangkit dari tempat tidurku sendiri.

Suatu hari nanti, kuharap aku bisa menemukan makna dari cinta yang sesungguhnya. Kuharap diduniaku yang baru, aku tak lagi mengecewakan orang lain. Kuharap aku bisa dicintai, dan juga mencintai.

Musim dingin sebentar lagi akan tiba.

Dirumahku dulu, kami merayakan tahun baru dengan berkumpul dan menikmati makan malam bersama. Walaupun beberapa tahun belakangan ini ayah selalu melewatkannya, aku dan kakakku selalu meluangkan waktu untuk makan malam itu.

Ia suka sekali pada _fruit cakes_ buatanku.

Sebenarnya, ia selalu makan apapun yang kubuatkan untuknya. Ketika ia bersamaku, ia tak pernah menjadi seorang pemilih.

Aku masih ingat betapa marahnya dia ketika ia tahu kalau aku ternyata menerima coklat dari teman kuliahku. Tatapannya, caranya memaksaku.

Aku masih ingat bagaimana ia mengusirku.

Tapi.. Yah, mungkin inilah caraku memperoleh kebebasanku, dengan berkelana seorang diri. Mencari pekerjaan dan tempat tinggal agar bisa tetap hidup, sama seperti orang lain. Memakai pakaian biasa, dan naik kendaraan umum kesana kemari. Aku suka begini.

Sejak awal aku tahu aku tak pernah cocok dengan gaya hidup borjuis keluarga angkatku. Aku selalu ingin berkelana dengan kereta, dan mengitari kota dengan bis. Aku ingin melakukan semua hal yang bisa dilakukan oleh orang biasa.

Dan kebebasanku untuk menjalani hidup yang kuinginkan itu, kuperoleh dengan cara yang paling dramatis.

Semoga perjalanan hidupmu lebih baik daripada perjalananku.

Hanya satu pesanku padamu, siapapun yang menemukan suratku ini, dan membacanya..

Jangan pernah takut untuk mengutarakan perasaanmu, karena bukanlah sebuah kesalahan untuk menjadi orang yang jujur.

Apalagi jujur pada dirimu sendiri.

.

.

.

.

 **Comeback To Me**

 **Three: Rain**

Characters ©Masashi Kishimoto

Story ©Pipoooy12

Warning : OOC, typo, AU.

enjoy!

* * *

.

.

.

.

Orang tampan bebas melakukan apa saja.

Itulah aturannya.

Begitu pula aktor muda kita, Uchiha Sasuke. Dengan ketampanan dan kekayaan yang ia miliki, ia hampir bebas melakukan segala hal yang ia inginkan didunia ini.

Penampilan?

Tak mandi 3 hari atau bahkan seminggu pun rasanya bukan masalah.

Ia duduk disebuah sofa diruang ganti sebuah studio foto, dengan gadget ditangannya, ia asik didalam dunianya sendiri. Jika kau mengintipnya lebih dekat, kau bisa lihat kalau ia sedang memainkan permainan tembak menembak disana.

Rambutnya berantakan, tak terurus. Kaos yang ia kenakanpun sama dengan yang kemarin ia pakai untuk tidur.

Urakan, ketus, dan pemarah. Itulah Uchiha Sasuke yang kini menjadi salah satu aktor layar lebar dengan bayaran paling mahal di Jepang. Diluar ruang ganti tersebut, seorang wanita muda dan seorang pria dengan rambut berwarna terang mengintip dengan wajah pucat kebingungan.

Mereka adalah hairstylist dan makeup artist yang bertugas menangani Sasuke untuk pemotretan hari ini, namun sayangnya sang makeup artist melakukan suatu kesalahan yang membuat Sasuke tiba tiba saja marah. Sasuke marah dan mengusir mereka berdua. Malang sekali. Kini mereka hanya bisa mengintip dari jendela kaca didekat pintu, tanpa tahu apa yang harus mereka lakukan.

"Ehem." Seorang pria paruh baya berdiri dibelakang sang makeup artist dan hairstylist yang kebingungan. Mereka berdua menengok kearah sang pria paruh baya tersebut horror. "Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?"

"Ha- Hatake san!" Seru mereka setelah tahu kalau sang pria paruh baya tadi ternyata adalah manager Sasuke, Hatake Kakashi. Kakashi menatap kedua orang didepannya aneh, lalu ia memperhatikan sang makeup artist berambut hitam sepunggung didepannya lagi agak lama. "Apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Bukankah seharusnya kalian berada didalam dan mempersiapkan Sasuke?"

Sang hairstylist menggaruk kepalanya, "Itu dia.. Hatake san.."

"I-ini semua salahku.. karena aku terlalu gugup jadi aku tidak sadar kalau aku belum memakaikan pelembap diwajah tuan Sasuke.. Dia pa-pasti marah padaku karena hal itu.." Sang makeup artist menunduk dalam dalam.

"Sudahlah, sudah. Biar aku yang bicara pada Sasuke. Kalian tunggu disini." Kakashi memutuskan untuk masuk dan menemui Sasuke sendiri.

Sudah satu tahun ia menjadi manager Sasuke, dan menurutnya, diantara semua aktris, aktor, maupun model model lain, bintang yang ia tangani sekarang inilah yang paling menghabiskan banyak tenaga.

Si pangeran keras kepala bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sasuke." Panggil Kakashi setegas mungkin. "Fotografer sudah menunggu diluar, kenapa kau masih belum siap juga?"

Sasuke hanya memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, kemudian kembali pada gadgetnya. "Makeup artist itu, aku tidak mau disentuh olehnya." Jawab Sasuke dingin.

Kakashi naik pitam, "Kau pikir berapa umurmu hah? Apa kau ini anak anak atau apa? Kenapa sikapmu kekanakan sekali?!"

"Hn."

"Sasuke!"

"Ganti saja makeup artistnya dan aku akan melakukan pemotretannya dengan cepat."

"Kenapa? Apa kesalahannya hingga kau tidak mau disentuh olehnya sama sekali?" Tanya Kakashi heran.

Onyx Sasuke memandang Kakashi, berkilat. "Jika kau tidak mau, maka aku akan pergi sekarang." Ia bangkit dari sofa.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan minta pihak majalah untuk mengganti makeup artistnya." Jawab Kakashi cepat, ia tak mau perjuangannya membangunkan Sasuke pagi ini dan mengantarnya ke studio foto menjadi sia sia hanya karena masalah sepele begini. "Tapi bisakah kau beritahu aku alasannya?"

"Apa itu penting?"

"Tentu, aku sudah mengikuti selama satu tahun dan aku masih tidak mengerti mengapa kau selalu menghindari semua pekerjaan yang mengharuskanmu bekerja sama dengan wanita berambut hitam sepunggung. Dan apa kau tahu berapa banyak tawaran main film yang harus kutolak karena phobia anehmu itu? BANYAK. Dan kurasa paling tidak aku harus tahu mengapa." Kakashi memberi penekanan yang sempurna diakhir kalimatnya.

Sasuke mendecih, "Wanita wanita itu mengingatkanku pada seseorang."

Masih terdiam, Kakashi berharap Sasuke memiliki alasan lain yang lebih kuat. Tapi setelah hampir 2 menit Sasuke tidak mengatakan apa apa lagi, Kakashi terpaksa harus membuka lebar kedua tangannya dan menaikan bahu, "Hanya itu?" tanyanya frontal, "Hanya karena kau teringat pada seseorang setiap kau melihat wanita berambut hitam sepunggung, jadi kau tidak pernah mau bekerja sama dengan mereka, huh?"

"Ini bukan masalah yang sepele, Kakashi." Sasuke mengambil jaket kulitnya yang tadinya ia taruh di gantungan dekat lampu hias. "Dan kupikir aku tak bisa lagi melakukan ini."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku berhenti. Aku tak mau lagi menjadi seorang aktor."

Sudah hampir 2 tahun berlalu sejak Hinata, adik angkatnya, menghilang tanpa jejak. Hinata memiliki rambut sepunggung. Walaupun warnanya bukan hitam, namun wanita berambut hitam sepunggung tetap saja membuatnya teringat pada Hinata. Rasa kehilangan dan kesdihannya sebenarnya belum sembuh total.

Malah jika boleh dikatakan, belum sembuh sama sekali.

Ditengah kesibukannya, pikiran tentang gadis itu bisa tiba tiba muncul dan membuatnya merasa lumpuh untuk sesaat. Ketika ia sedang berakting, ketika ia sedang dalam sesi pemotretan. Hinata selalu muncul dipikirannya, apapun yang ia lakukan.

Cinta pertama tak pernah berakhir, kau harus mengakui itu. Ada kalanya kau mengira bahwa cinta pertama adalah cinta yang sama seperti cinta yang lain, namun cinta pertama itu berbeda, jauh.

Orang yang membuatmu merasa begitu nyaman untuk yang pertama kalinya, orang yang membuatmu bisa mengenali dirimu sendiri, yang membuatmu bisa merasakan, dan melakukan sesuatu yang tak pernah kau pikirkan sebelumnya. Dialah pendaki pertama yang mencoba memanjat tebing perasaanmu. Dialah pelaut pertama yang mengarungi liarnya lautan hatimu.

Dialah cinta pertamamu.

Dalam kasus ini, cinta pertama Sasuke adalah Hinata.

Dan di lubuk hati Sasuke yang paling dalam, ia masih belum menyerah pada cintanya itu.

Hanya saja, cinta selalu bermain.

Terutama dengan mereka yang tak menyadarinya.

Sasuke mencari Hinata, ia mencari kemana mana. Mulai dari teman sekolah HInata, tempat kuliahnya, teman kuliahnya, panti asuhan tempat Hinata dulu dibesarkan, tempat bermain, bahkan Sasuke juga melacak ponsel gadis itu.

Semua sia sia, tak ada satupun usahanya yang membuahkan hasil. Sasuke seakan berjuang untuk mencari sesuatu yang sebenarnya tak pernah ada sebelumnya.

Ia benci, marah pada dirinya yang begitu mudah terhasut untuk melukai Hinata. Gadis yang ia sayangi, yang ia cintai dan yang ia perlakukan lebih dari sekedar adik selama bertahun tahun lamanya.

"Kau.."

Ditengah hujan yang deras, ditengah kerumunan manusia yang berlalu lalang dengan payung mereka masing masing. Sebuah suara serak nenek tua menghentikan langkah Sasuke. Ia yakin betul orang yang dipanggil oleh nenek itu adalah dirinya.

Ia menengok kebelakang, dan disana, ia menemukan nenek tua yang wajahnya tertutup payung merah. Derasnya hujan juga tidak mendukung Sasuke untuk melihat dengan jelas rupa nenek tersebut. Dinginnya angin tidak terlihat menyentuh si nenek.

"Kau memanggilku?" Tanya Sasuke, sedikit ragu.

"Ya.. tentu saja. Kau pikir siapa lagi?" Si Nenek berpayung memasukan tangannya kedalam kantong jaket wolnya, "Kau masih muda, tapi kau begitu gelap.. Kau membuat orang yang berada dibelakangmu menjadi sulit melihat kedepan!" ia memarahi Sasuke.

Mengira nenek itu adalah orang gila, Sasuke berbalik lagi, bermaksud untuk melanjutkan lagi perjalanannya menuju ke tempat penitipan mobil.

"Tunggu dulu!" Suara si nenek meninggi satu oktaf.

Sasuke memandangi payung merah si Nenek gusar, "Aku tahu aku gelap. Jadi apa yang bisa aku lakukan? Sementara aku sendiri tidak tahu mengapa pikiranku begitu gelap!"

Langit kelabu hari itu tidak berniat memutih. Semuanya nampak kehilangan warna dibawah naungan kelabu pekat.

Kecuali payung si nenek.

"Ambilah ini." Sebuah tangan penuh kerutan namun tampak sangat cerah terulur, mencoba menyerahkan sesuatu pada Sasuke. "Ketika kau tenggelam, kau butuh pelampung. Dan ketika kau tersesat dalam kegelapan, kau butuh cahaya."

Sebuah gantungan senter LED kecil.

Sasuke merasa tertipu.

Mungkin nenek itu memang sedikit gila. "Hei nenek, jika kau hanya mau menawarkan barang seperti ini padaku, maka.." Sasuke terdiam, ia mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali.

"Maka.."

Tak ada payung merah.

Tak ada nenek tua.

Sekali lagi, Sasuke merasakan angin hujan dingin dikulitnya.

Sasuke, dia hanya sendirian, diam, berdiri tak bergerak diantara manusia yang berlalu lalang.

"Cahaya, huh?" ia menatap senter LED kecil ditangannya dengan seksama, "Aku butuh cahaya."

Ah, betapa ia rindu menatap mata lavender Hinata yang terang.

.

.

T

B

C

.

.


	4. Grave

"Dia masih belum bisa dihubungi?"

Uchiha Fugaku, ayah dari Uchiha Sasuke mengurut pelan dahinya yang sudah mulai dipenuhi oleh kerutan.

Hari ini seharusnya menjadi hari perdana Sasuke memperkenalkan diri pada seluruh jajaran direksi diperusahaannya, namun anak itu malah kabur. Ia kesal sekali setelah mengetahui kalau Sasuke sudah 3 hari tidak kembali ke apartment nya. Bahkan, Hatake Kakashi, sang manager Sasuke pun tak tahu dimana anak nakal itu berada. Alasan apa yang harus ia katakan pada seluruh direksinya? Sasuke sakit? Tidak. Jika mereka bertanya tentang penyakit dan rumah sakit, ini akan menjadi kebohongan yang besar. Fugaku tidak mau mengambil resiko.

"Lacak ponselnya." Perintah Fugaku pada Kakashi.

Kakashi menunduk meminta maaf, "Aku sudah melakukannya, Tuan. Tapi.. nampaknya ponselnya sedang tidak aktif." Jawabnya.

"Aku tidak peduli, Hatake. Aku mengijinkannya untuk menjadi aktor karena dengan begitu, aku akan lebih mudah mengetahui kabarnya. Dia sudah begitu terkenal sekarang, tapi kenapa kau masih tidak bisa menemukannya juga?" Alis Fugaku bertaut. "Apa susahnya mencari seorang aktor yang sudah dikenali semua orang, hm?"

Ini bukan pertanda yang baik bagi Kakashi.

"A-aku akan segera menemukannya, Tuan. K-kau bisa mempercayakannya padaku." Kakashi mulai gugup.

Ia keluar dari ruangan Fugaku terburu buru, menghubungi seseorang melalui ponselnya. Sasuke tidak dapat dihubungi, rekan kerja dan teman temannya juga tak ada yang tahu kemana perginya dia. Sungguh merepotkan, sungguh kekanakan. Entah apa yang harus dilakukan Kakashi agar Sasuke bisa merubah semua tingkah lakunya itu.

Wartawan juga selalu saja mencari cari kelemahan seorang bintang besar seperti Sasuke, mulai dari kuliahnya yang berhenti ditengah jalan, hingga keretakan keluarga yang dikabarkan membuat Sasuke menjadi sosok yang temperamental. Semuanya dibuat menjadi besar oleh para wartawan yang dengan semena mena mengarang cerita.

Memang, tidak semua wartawan seperti itu.

Jika dingat ingat, sepertinya Kakashi tahu kemana seharusnya Sasuke pergi. Biasanya, jika ada masalah atau sedang kesal, Sasuke selalu pergi ke bar atau pub malam dan menghabiskan seluruh malamnya disana. Mungkin Kakashi harus mencari di pub milik salah satu teman Sasuke setelah ini. Oh ya, mungkin Sasuke kabur untuk berlibur di pulau milik keluarganya. Begitu banyak pekerjaan yang harus dikerjakan Kakashi hanya karena seorang aktor berusia 25 tahun bernama Uchiha Sasuke menghilang.

Sehari, saja. Kakashi ingin istirahat, cukup sehari. Tak bisakah?

"Halo?"

Suara seorang pria terdengar, "Halo," jawab Kakashi. "Maaf mengganggumu. Aku Hatake Kakashi, manager Uchiha Sasuke yang baru. Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu."

"Apa yang bisa diketahui seorang mantan manager seperti diriku ini, tuan Hatake?" pria ditelfon itu tertawa. Suaranya serak, dan santai. Kakashi masih berjalan menuju ke parkiran mobil, ia selalu merasa kantor pusat Uchiha corp ini terlalu luas sejak pertama kali ia datang kesini. Lihatlah, butuh waktu kira kira 20 menit hanya untuk keluar dari bangunan.

"Yah, kau tahu.. ini mengenai Sasuke." Jawab Kakashi, "Ia sudah menghilang selama 3 hari, dan tidak bisa dihubungi. Aku juga mempunyai banyak pertanyaan yang tidak bisa kutanyakan lewat telepon. Apa kau punya sedikit waktu untuk minum kopi atau makan siang bersama?"

Pria ditelfon berpikir sejenak, "Ah, ya.."

"Kurasa bisa." Tambahnya.

.

.

.

.

 **Comeback To Me**

 **Four: Grave**

Characters ©Masashi Kishimoto

Story ©Pipoooy12

Warnings: AU, OOC, Typo.

* * *

.

.

.

.

 _"First love last forever."_

.

.

.

.

Aku menatap senter LED ditanganku sekali lagi, entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya.

Bentuknya yang kecil dan bulat, dengan ring gantungan serbaguna diujungnya. Aku tersenyum getir. Aku tidak sendirian, namun aku kesepian. Begitu kesepian hingga kadang aku merasa tak seharusnya aku ada didunia.

Semua orang meninggalkanku, semua orang. Aku menutup mataku, berlutut didepan nisan ditengah hujan. Kurasakan rintik air menghujami kulitku, seperti sengaja ingin melukaiku. Apa bedanya aku dengan anak anak di panti asuhan itu sekarang? Malah boleh kukatakan, mereka mungkin saja memiliki takdir yang lebih baik daripada aku.

"Ibu.." Kata itu meluncur dari bibirku, pikiranku kosong.

Kegelapan menenggelamkanku.

"Ibu," Sekali lagi, aku memanggilnya. Berharap ia bisa mendengarku ditengah derasnya hujan. "Aku menyesal.."

Aku menyesal.

Aku menyesal.

"Ibu, jika mungkin.."

Jika. Selalu ada jika disetiap hidup seseorang. Begitu pula aku.

Aku, dan emosi bodohku ini.

"Jika saja waktu bisa berputar kembali.."

Mataku terasa panas. Tubuhku bergetar karena menahan sesuatu yang seharusnya meledak dalam diriku.

Dingin. Air hujan yang membasahi seluruh tubuhku membuatku menggigil. Gigiku gemertak. Begitu dingin, hingga rasanya aku bisa mati kapan saja.

"Oh. Disini kau rupanya." Suara seorang pria terdengar samar diantara derasnya hujan.

Aku menengadah, seseorang memayungiku dari belakang. Tangannya pucat dan sedikit kurus.

"Ochimaru." Panggilku, "Bagaimana.. kau.."

Matanya mirip sekali dengan mata ular, menatapku tanpa kata. Senyumnya memojokanku. Aku masih ingat dimana aku bertemu dengannya untuk yang pertama kalinya dalam hidupku. Aku masih ingat mengapa.

Rambut Orochimaru lurus dan cukup panjang untuk ukuran seorang pria, tubuhnya kurus sekurus lidahnya. Kulitnya yang pucat membuatnya nampak lebih mengerikan lagi; karena itulah ia selalu memakai baju berlengan panjang kemanapun ia pergi.

Waktu itu juga turun hujan.

.

Tepat ketika peringatan 1 tahun kematian ibuku.

.

.

"Siapa.. kau?"

Tanyaku pada sosok kurus bermata ular yang memayungiku. Aku yang gemetar dan basah kuyup karena hujan melangkah mundur. Ayah tidak ikut karena masih ada pekerjaan yang menunggunya dikantor, dan waktu itu Hinata sudah pergi entah kemana. Aku sendirian.

Ia hanya tersenyum, senyum yang mengejek.

"Siapa kau?" tanyaku lagi, "Mengapa kau bisa berada dimakam ibuku?"

"Aku Orochimaru, teman lama ibumu." Tangannya yang pucat, jemarinya yang tajam. Aku tak pernah tahu ibuku memiliki teman seperti dia. Rambut lurusnya ia ikat kebelakang, membuat wajahnya tak terlihat terlalu tirus.

"Dan kau pasti Sasuke, bukan?"

Aku masih menatapnya curiga, "Ya, aku Sasuke."

"Ho." Katanya, "Wajahmu cukup sering muncul dilayar televisi, kau mirip sekali dengan ibumu."

"Aku tak pernah tahu ibuku memiliki teman sepertimu."

"Yah.. Ibumu punya banyak teman yang tak pernah kau kenal, Sasuke. Hidupnya tidaklah semudah yang kau bayangkan." Ia menatap nisan ibuku dengan pandangan sayu. Tapi tetap saja, mata ularnya yang seram itu tak pernah sesuai untuk menunjukan empati.

"Tahu apa kau tentang hidup ibuku?"

"Yang pasti lebih banyak dari yang kau tahu." Ia menunjukan senyum mengejek itu lagi.

Hari itu, aku bicara banyak padanya. Tentang ibuku, tentang hidupku. Setiap ia tersenyum, aku merasa ia sedang meledekku. Dan lama kelamaan, akupun mulai terbiasa dengan senyumnya. Ia juga bercerita banyak padaku, tentang masa kecilnya.

Ia sudah mengenal ibuku sejak ia masih duduk dibangku sekolah dasar.

Menurutnya, walaupun berasal dari keluarga yang kaya raya, ibuku tak pernah memandang seseorang hanya dari uang dan penampilannya saja. Ibuku adalah wanita yang baik.

Ibuku dan pria bernama Orochimaru itu tidak satu sekolah, tapi mereka selalu melewati jalan yang sama setiap pulang sekolah. Orochimaru selalu melihat ibuku yang berada dikursi penumpang sebuah mobil mewah. Hari berganti bulan, dan bulanpun berganti tahun.

Disuatu sore yang panas, ia kembali bertemu dengan ibuku. Kali ini, bukan menaiki sebuah mobil mewah, melainkan berjalan kaki. Mereka berpapasan, kemudian saling bertukar senyum.

Dari sanalah, Orochimaru berteman dengan ibuku.

"Ibumu tak pernah memilih milih teman, ia baik pada semua orang, dan menghargai semua orang." Orochimaru melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Hn." Jawabku.

Aku hanya bisa mendengarkan. Ia terdengar seperti sedang menyindirku walau sebenarnya tidak. Jika ada satu hal dari ibuku yang tidak menurun padaku, maka mungkin, itu adalah sifat baik hati dan penyayangnya.

Untuk sesaat, aku malu pada diriku sendiri.

Sebuah jeda yang sangat lama menciptakan keheningan ditaman dekat makam ibuku sore itu. Aroma tanah basah sehabis hujan membuat gejolak kesedihanku mereda. Aku memandangi langit yang tak lagi gelap, bersama seorang pria aneh yang mengaku sebagai teman ibuku. Waktu terasa melambat.

Aku bahkan tak tahu dia adalah orang yang baik atau tidak, apakah dia berbohong atau tidak. Dan mungkin sampai kapanpun, aku takkan pernah tahu pasti. Hanya ada satu hal yang pasti.

Ia, Orochimaru, selalu berada disana ketika aku datang kesana.

Sebuah kebetulan yang aneh, sebuah takdir yang tak mungkin.

Mengapa hidupku tak pernah berjalan seperti apa yang kurencanakan? Mengapa semua orang selalu menunjukan wajah empati palsu mereka padaku? Kata kata penyemangat itu, air mata palsu itu. Aku sangat membenci mereka.

Kuharap tak ada seorangpun yang menemukanku. Kuharap aku bisa berada didalam keheningan ini untuk selamanya. Kuharap semua orang memiliki ekspresi sejujur Orochimaru.

"Sasuke.." Panggilnya, "Apa kau tahu mengapa ibumu mengadopsi Hinata?"

Jantungku seakan berhenti berdetak ketika ia menyebutkan nama itu. Lidahku kelu, aku tak bisa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Harus kujawab apa? Apakah iya? Atau tidak? Atau mengapa ia bisa tahu tentang Hinata? Tidak. Ia adalah teman ibuku, ibu pasti sudah memberitahukan tentang Hinata padanya. Apa aku harus menjawab dengan nada penasaran, atau nada tidak peduli?

Ia menatapku sedikit bosan, mungkin karena aku tidak bergeming sedari tadi. "Kau tidak tahu?" tanyanya, menaikan sebelah alisnya.

Aku masih diam, tanpa suara.

.

.

"Hei, Orochimaru.."

Ia menghentikan langkahnya, payung yang sedari tadi melindungi kami berdua dari rintik hujan kini tak lagi melindungiku. Bukan masalah, aku memang sudah basah kuyup sejak awal.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" jawabnya, "Jangan melamun di pemakaman." Ia mengejekku.

Aku menggenggam erat senter LED ditanganku.

"Apa saja.. yang kau ketahui tentang Hinata?"

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

T

B

C

.

.

.


	5. Memories

Disebuah kafe kecil dipinggir jalan raya, terlihat beberapa orang pelayan sedang membereskan piring piring dan gelas dari atas meja.

Mereka baru saja selesai menghadapi serbuan orang orang kelaparan di jam jam makan siang tadi.

"Yumi chan! Yumi chan! Kau sudah makan siang?"

Merasa namanya dipanggil, seorang wanita berpakaian pelayan menengok. Rambut indigonya terlihat begitu berkilau dibawah sinar matahari. Penampilannya sederhana dan tidak terlalu menarik, tapi ia memiliki senyum yang sangat manis dan tulus.

Umurnya sekitar 20 tahun, namanya Yumi. Ia bekerja sebagai pelayan di kafe milik seorang pengusaha muda bernama Namikaze Naruto. Naruto menyelamatkannya ketika ia mengalami sebuah kecelakaan dan melunasi seluruh biaya pengobatan Yumi yang sangat mahal. Yumi tak punya tempat tinggal, juga tak punya keluarga. ia tak punya keahlian apapun.

Dengan semua keterbatasannya tersebut, Yumi tak punya pilihan lain selain bekerja sebagai pelayan di kafe milik Naruto untuk melunasi hutang biaya rumah sakitnya yang menggunung.

Namikaze Naruto adalah orang yang sangat baik menurut Yumi, pria itu memberikan pekerjaan dan sebuah kamar untuk tempat tinggalnya. Untuk makan, Yumi bisa mendapatkan jatah makan siang dan makan malam yang memang disediakan oleh kafe bagi para pelayan. Yumi cukup bahagia dengan semua yang ia miliki, pekerjaan, teman, hidup. Walaupun kadang ia merasa sedikit kesepian.

Tapi sayangnya, kini semua kebahagiaan kecil yang ia miliki harus berakhir.

Tidak.

Melihat dari sisi yang lebih positif, kurasa kebahagiaan Yumi hanya akan 'berpindah.'

"Tidak Ten-ten chan.. Kau makan duluan saja, aku sedang tidak berselera.." jawab Yumi lemas.

Teman Yumi, Ten-ten, yang juga seorang pelayan di kafe tersebut mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, "Ayolah Yumi chan.. Kemana senyumanmu yang manis itu? Kemana perginya semangatmu?"

Yumi hanya menunduk murung. Tiba tiba, Ten-ten teringat sesuatu.

"Ah.. Yumi chan, apa ini karena Haruno sama memarahimu tanpa sebab lagi?" Perkataan Ten-ten sontak membuat Yumi tegang. "Uh.. umm.. bu-bukan.. i-itu.."

"Sudahlah, kau tahu kau tidak pandai berbohong bukan? Tak usah berbohong padaku.. Huh, nenek sihir itu sungguh sangat jahat! Hanya karena Namikaze sama baik padamu, jadi dia memperlakukanmu dengan tidak adil!"

Ten-ten menyikut lengan Yumi. "Katakan saja padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.."

"Itu.. Ha-Haruno sama.." Jawab Yumi ragu ragu.

Ia memandangi pantulan dirinya pada gelas kaca yang berisi air mineral di mejanya.

Mata lavender, rambut indigo.

Ia selalu merasa nama Yumi tidaklah cocok dengannya.

"Haruno sama.. memindahkanku ke Tokyo, i-ia bilang.. aku.. a-akan lebih cocok bekerja disana, daripada di-disini.." Mata lavender, rambut indigo.

"Katanya Tokyo akan lebih cocok untukku dibanding Fukuoka.."

Pandangan Yumi berubah sayu, matanya dipenuhi oleh air mata yang tidak juga mau jatuh. Ia merasakan sebuah beban yang begitu berat setiap ia menyebutkan kata Tokyo.

Sayangnya..

Ia tak bisa mengingat apa apa.

.

.

.

.

 **Comeback To Me**

 **Five: Memories**

Characters ©Masashi Kishimoto

Story ©Pipoooy12

Warnings: AU, OOC, Typo.

* * *

.

.

.

.

"Aku memang tidak menyelesaikan kuliahku, tapi aku bukan orang yang bodoh, Orochimaru." Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya, matanya memelototi sosok disampingnya seakan ingin segera membunuhnya. Jarang sekali seorang Uchiha Sasuke memperlihatkan ekspresi sedemikian rupa.

Hanya ada 2 kemungkinan,

Pria yang dipanggilnya dengan nama Orochimaru tersebut meledek keluarganya,

Atau menghina orang yang ia sayangi.

Kepalan tangan Sasuke mengerat, "JANGAN MAIN MAIN DENGANKU!" ia menarik kerah baju Orochimaru keras. Orochimaru hanya menatap Sasuke dengan mata ularnya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Bibirnya masih menyunggingkan senyum meledek yang sama dengan yang ia tunjukan sebelum semua kekacauan ini terjadi.

"Aku tidak main main, Sasuke." Jawabnya santai, walau sebenarnya lehernya tercekik. "Orangtua Hinata, memang meninggal karena kecelakaan itu.."

Jantung Sasuke berhenti berdetak untuk sesaat. Cengkramannya pada kerah baju Orochimaru melemah.

Begitu menyadari hal tersebut, Orochimaru langsung menarik balik tubuhnya, membuatnya terlepas dari cengkraman Sasuke.

Dengan terengah engah, Orochimaru melanjutkan kata katanya, "Kecelakaan yang sengaja dibuat oleh ayahmu."

Pucat pasi, Sasuke membeku dalam posisi berdirinya.

Siapa yang pernah menyangka kalau seorang pria berwibawa seperti Uchiha Fugaku bisa menggunakan cara yang begitu rendah untuk mengalahkan saingan bisnisnya? Siapapun, pasti tidak akan pernah menduga. Siapapun pasti tidak akan berani menuduh seorang Uchiha melakukan perbuatan serendah itu.

Seperti diaduk aduk, perut Sasuke terasa begitu mual.

Menjijikkan.

Sungguh sangat menjijikkan

"Tidak mungkin.." Sasuke menggumam, "A-ayahku.. tidak mungkin melakukan hal seperti itu.."

.

.

.

 _"Hope is a mask that.. Despair has been wearing."_

 _\- Distant Sky, Inwan Youn/ Sunhee Kim_

 _It's a webtoon. A really, recommended webtoon._

.

.

.

Kakashi masuk ke sebuah kafe dengan sedikit khawatir. Ia takut akan ada paparazzi yang mengikutinya untuk mencari berita tentang Sasuke.

Ketika sedang sibuk melihat kesana kemari, seorang pria dengan apron berwarna coklat menghampiri Kakashi, dengan senyum yang sangat ramah. "Sudah membuat reservasi?" Tanya pria itu. Kakashi langsung mengenali suara pria itu. Sedikit serak, dan santai.

"Oh." Kakashi mengangguk, "Ya, aku sudah menelfon sebelumnya."

Mantan manager, dan manager yang sedang berusaha menghindari paparazzi. Mereka sangat ahli dalam memberi isyarat.

"Boleh kutahu atas nama siapa?" Tanya pria itu.

"Hatake." Jawab Kakashi.

"Hm. Silahkan, sebelah sini." Pria itu menunjukan jalan pada Kakashi, Kakashi mengikutinya.

Mereka melewati sebuah jembatan pendek yang menghubungkan kafe dan VIP house. Jujur, Kakashi sebenarnya tidak tahu kalau mantan manager Sasuke ternyata menjalankan sebuah kafe yang begitu elegan setelah tidak lagi mengurusi aktor bocah seperti Sasuke.

Setelah melewati penjaga, mereka memasuki sebuah ruangan khusus. Didalamnya, terdapat sofa krem yang empuk, meja berkayu agony, dan jendela jendela besar. Suasana yang begitu _luxurious_ ini membuat Kakashi sedikit merinding. Biasanya dia hanya menemani Sasuke pergi ketempat tempat seperti ini, mengingatkan Sasuke siapa saja yang akan ditemuinya dan tidak memperhatikan arsitektur bangunan. Tapi kali ini, karena ia pergi sendirian, ia mau tak mau memperhatikannya.

"Ruangan ini sangat indah, Yakushi san." Puji Kakashi.

Pria yang dipanggil Yakushi itu tertawa renyah, "Benarkah? Aku sempat meminta saran dari Sasuke sebelum membangun VIP house ini, beberapa material interior disini adalah pilihannya." Ia melepaskan apronnya, lalu menggantungnya di tempat menggantung jaket.

Kakashi tersenyum simpul, "Aku tak tahu anak itu punya selera yang sangat bagus."

"Tentu saja, ia adalah seorang Uchiha! Hahaha." Yakushi tertawa lagi sebelum mereka berdua duduk, "Kau mau memesan?" tanyanya pada Kakashi.

"Tentu." Kakashi mengangguk.

"Ah ya, kau tak perlu memanggilku Yakushi, panggil saja Kabuto."

"Baiklah, dan kupikir aku juga tidak terbiasa dengan panggilan Hatake."

Mereka berdua mengobrol ringan selama menunggu pesanan, membicarakan tentang bagaimana kafe milik Kabuto itu dibangun dan kisah kisah lucu para pelanggannya. Kakashi terlihat sangat santai dan tenang.

Yakushi Kabuto memiliki rambut abu abu, sama seperti Kakashi. Ia memakai kacamata, dan sangat ramah. Kemampuannya mengorganisir jadwal Sasuke yang padat juga nampaknya jauh lebih hebat dibandingkan dengan Kakashi. Tiba tiba, Kakashi pun merasa ada yang aneh dari pemecatan Kabuto sebagai manager Sasuke.

"Kau tidak terlihat seperti seseorang yang ceroboh atau sering melakukan kesalahan, Kabuto." Kakashi mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan, bertumpu pada sikutnya.

Kabuto tersenyum, matanya memandangi cangkir kopi beruap didepannya, "Begitukah?"

"Mengapa kau berhenti menjadi manager Sasuke?" Tanya Kakashi to the point.

"Karena kontraknya sudah selesai, kurasa." Jawab Kabuto asal. Ia kemudian mengangkat cangkirnya dan meniupi uap kopinya pelan.

"Aku kemari bukan untuk mendengar kebohongan, Tuan Kabuto." Mata Kakashi menatap Kabuto tajam, "Apa kau tahu kemana Sasuke pergi ketika ia sedang kesal, atau sedih?"

"Kenapa? Kau tak bisa menemukannya?" Tanya Kabuto balik.

"Hm, ya. Sebut saja demikian." Kakashi menaikan bahunya.

"Kalau begitu, biar kuberi petunjuk." Kabuto tersenyum lagi, kali ini, penuh sebuah senyum yang penuh dengan teka teki, "Sasuke memiliki seorang adik.." Ia memulai teka tekinya.

"Dia.. punya adik?" Oh, Kakashi tak pernah tahu.

"Ya. Dia memiliki seorang adik perempuan bernama Hinata." Kabuto menyesap kopinya, "Nona Hinata adalah gadis manis yang sangat lemah lembut. Matanya lavender, dan rambutnya yang berwarna indigo itu sangat indah.."

.

.

.

"Aniki! Kau pulang lebih cepat hari ini.." Wajah cantik Hinata kebingungan, apron pinknya kotor.

Sang aniki, Sasuke, melepas jaketnya kemudian menghampiri Hinata. "Hn." Jawabnya singkat.

"Kau juga tak biasanya berada disini, gadis nakal." Sasuke mencubit hidung Hinata gemas. Mereka tidak nampak seperti adik kakak, mereka lebih cocok disebut pasangan suami istri baru.

"Ouch.." Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mengusap usap hidungnya yang merah akibat ulah Sasuke. "Aniki, kau sudah 1 bulan tidak kembali ke rumah, aku khawatir kau sakit karena tidak makan dengan teratur." Jelas Hinata.

Sasuke menginvasi dapur yang sedang dipakai Hinata, mencicipi sup yang dibuat gadis itu, kemudian melahap salah satu onigiri yang ada dimeja.

"Hei, Hei! Aniki, kau harusnya mandi dulu." Hinata merampas sumpit Sasuke, "Mandilah dulu, setelah itu kita makan bersama." Ia menyunggingkan senyumnya pada Sasuke, "Ayo, cepat, cepat."

Ketika Hinata sedang mendorong dorong Sasuke kearah kamar mandi, tiba tiba saja Sasuke membalikan tubuhnya, membuat Hinata menabrak dada bidangnya. Dengan cepat, Sasuke memeluk gadis itu erat. "A-ani.."

"Bagaimana jika kita mandi bersama?" Sasuke menggoda Hinata.

"Ma.."

"Ma?"

"Mana boleh!" Hinata mendorong tubuh Sasuke keras, "A-aniki mesum! Me-mesumm!" wajahnya memerah, Sasuke tertawa.

.

.

.

"Wow." Kakashi menaikan alisnya, "Aku tak tahu Sasuke bisa tertawa, kecuali saat ia sedang mabuk."

Kabuto tertawa, "Dia minum? Oh. Aku justru tak tahu."

"Eh? Kau tidak pernah melihatnya minum? Itu berarti.."

"Hm. Dulu Sasuke bukan tipe pria peminum, ia rajin dan cukup baik. Ia mengikuti seluruh jadwalnya dengan teratur, pulang ke apartmentnya tepat waktu, dan tidak terlalu banyak mengeluh." Kabuto mengingat ingat.

Hampir saja Kakashi mengumpat.

Seumur hidupnya, mana pernah ia bertemu dengan Sasuke yang seperti itu? Sasuke yang dikenalnya adalah Sasuke yang setiap hari pergi ke pub dan tak pernah serius bekerja. Sering lari dari tanggung jawabnya, dan sulit dihubungi. Sasuke yang diceritakan oleh Kabuto mungkin orang lain, bukan Sasuke.

"Bagaimana bisa seseorang berubah 180 derajat seperti itu hanya dalam beberapa bulan?" Kakashi menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, "Begitu aku bekerja sebagai managernya, ia sudah seperti Sasuke yang kukenal sekarang."

"Mungkin.." Kabuto mengusap dagunya, berpikir.

"Mungkin karena Nona Hinata.." ia melirik Kakashi yang masih memandanginya, "Sekitar 2 tahun yang lalu.. Nona Hinata menghilang. Aku tidak tahu apa penyebabnya, tapi kemanapun Sasuke mencarinya, Nona Hinata tidak pernah ditemukan. Seperti hilang ditelan bumi."

"Kurasa Sasuke, didalam hatinya, masih tidak bisa merelakan Nona Hinata. Karena itulah ia menghancurkan dirinya sendiri seperti itu."

"Kau tahu, Kabuto.." Kakashi meminum kopinya, "Aku masih belum mengerti inti dari petunjukmu."

"Oh, ya." Kabuto kembali pada ceritanya lagi.

"Beberapa bulan sebelum Nona Hinata menghilang, Nyonya Mikoto meninggal dunia."

Pupil mata Kakashi melebar.

Kini ia tahu kemana perginya sang Uchiha menyusahkan itu.

* * *

.

.

.

.

T

B

C

.

.

.

.


	6. Secret

Mikoto membanting pintu kamarnya keras.

Tangisannya menggema diseluruh ruangan bernuansa eropa klasik tersebut, air matanya tidak bisa berhenti mengalir. Cahaya redup yang berasal dari jendela menjadi satu satunya penerangan disana. Mikoto menggigit bibir bawahnya keras keras.

"Mikoto! Buka! Buka pintunya sekarang!" Suaminya, Uchiha Fugaku menggedor gedor pintu kamar Mikoto kuat kuat. "Buka pintunya sekarang!"

"Tidak!" teriak Mikoto, suaranya serak dan basah. Bergetar. "Kau bukan suamiku! Kau adalah pembunuh! Kau pembunuh, Fugaku! Kau pembunuh!" Isak tangisnya kembali pecah, Fugaku menggertakkan giginya.

"Kau merencanakan semua ini, kau merencanakan sebuah pemubunuhan yang sangat kejam!"

"Dan bagaimana dengan dirimu sendiri, Mikoto? Kau tidak pernah membantu usahaku sama sekali! Rencana ini sedikit lagi berhasil, kau hanya perlu memberitahukan dimana putri Hiashi yang baru lahir itu berada padaku, dan semuanya akan selesai! Tapi kau malah mengacaukan semuanya! Sekarang buka pintunya! Buka!" Fugaku mulai mendobrak, "Buka, atau aku.."

"Kau apa?!" tantang Mikoto. "Aku.. Aku lebih baik mati daripada membiarkan anak itu mati ditanganmu!" Kini ditangannya, ia sudah menggenggam sebuah pisau yang biasanya selalu ditaruh didekat keranjang buah.

Air mata dan keringat dingin yang bercampur diwajah Mikoto membuatnya terlihat amat sangat lelah, matanya merah, tangannya gemetar. "Seperti dirimu, aku juga tak pernah main main dengan kata kataku!" Mikoto mengeratkan genggamannya pada pisau ditangannya, menekankannya pada urat nadi pergelangan tangannya yang lain.

.

.

.

.

 **Comeback To Me**

 **Six: Secret**

Characters ©Masashi Kishimoto

Story ©Pipoooy12

Warnings: AU, OOC, Typo.

* * *

.

.

.

.

"SASUKE!"

Kakashi berlari menghampiri sesosok tubuh yang terkulai lemas didekat mobil sport berwarna hitam dop.

Ia baru saja tiba dikomplek pemakaman kota Konoha untuk mencari Sasuke, namun nyatanya ia malah menemukan orang yang dicarinya itu dalam kondisi yang sangat mengkhawatirkan. Walaupun keadaan disekitar parkiran mobil gelap, ia bisa mengenali jaket yang dipakai oleh Sasuke dalam sekali lihat.

Kakashi dengan cepat memeriksa detak jantung Sasuke, "Sial! Dingin sekali!" gumamnya setelah menyentuh kulit tangan Sasuke. Ia langsung melepaskan jaketnya untuk menyelimuti pria itu. "Sasuke! Bertahanlah! Sasuke, kau dengar aku? Sasuke!" Kakashi mengguncang guncang tubuh lemah Sasuke.

 _Clang!_

"Huh?" Perhatian Kakashi beralih pada suara sebuah benda yang jatuh ketika ia mencoba membopong tubuh Sasuke. Benda itu kecil dan berkilauan diterpa sinar lampu taman.

Pelan pelan, Kakashi membopong tubuh Sasuke menuju ke mobilnya. Setelah selesai dengan Sasuke, ia kembali lagi ke tempat jatuhnya benda kecil berkilauan tersebut. "Apa ini?" ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia memnungut benda kecil itu, kemudian mengamatinya baik baik.

"Senter LED?" alisnya naik sebelah, kebingungan. "Sejak kapan anak nakal itu membawa bawa benda konyol begini? Ini bahkan tidak ada tombol on off nya.."

Yah, siapa tahu benda konyol itu penting untuk Sasuke. Kakashi pun memasukkannya ke saku celananya, kemudian kembali ke mobil dan segera berputar balik, menuju ke rumah sakit terdekat.

Selama perjalanan, Kakashi terus saja terganggu dengan kata kata Kabuto sebelumnya.

Jika Sasuke memiliki adik, dan adiknya itu menghilang, bukankah seharusnya Fugaku juga ikut cemas dan mencarinya? Bukankah seharusnya akan sangat mudah mencari seorang Uchiha, mengingat Fugaku memiliki banyak orang yang dapat ia perintahkan diseluruh Jepang ini? Bagaimana bisa adik Sasuke yang bernama Hinata itu menghilang begitu saja?

Dan selain itu, mengapa ia bisa hilang beberapa bulan setelah kematian Mikoto? Bukankah seharusnya keluarga akan semakin protektif setelah sebuah kejadian menimpa salah satu anggotanya?

Selama ini, Kakashi bahkan tidak pernah mendengar Fugaku membicarakan sesuatu yang menyangkut soal anak perempuan ataupun adik Sasuke. Seakan akan gadis bernama Hinata itu memang tidak pernah ada sebelumnya.

Ini sungguh aneh.

Fugaku sangat khawatir pada Sasuke hanya karena anak itu menghilang 3 hari, tapi tidak menunjukkan rasa simpati sama sekali pada Hinata yang sudah menghilang hampir 2 tahun. Apa ini? Apa Kakashi sedang berada dalam sebuah sinetron atau film drama?

"Hanya ada 1 kesimpulan dari semua keanehan ini.." Kakashi melirik Sasuke yang masih terkulai lemah di jok belakang mobilnya, pucat, dingin. "Gadis bernama Hinata itu.. bukan adik kandungmu, Tuan muda."

.

.

.

 _"What the world really loves, is not a lover. But a love story."_

 _– Travellers, Cornetto Cupidity Love Stories (UK)_

.

.

.

Aku bisa mencium wangi lavender yang samar dari sini.

Kain kain tipis yang beterbangan kesana kemari, cahaya pagi yang menyilaukan.

Aku tahu tempat ini.

"Aniki!" Sebuah suara yang sangat kukenali menggema ditelingaku. "Aniki, aku disini!" sebuah tangan melambai lambai diantara kain kain.

Aku berlari.

Kurasakan kakiku berlari, mengejar suara itu.

"Hinata.." Bibirku memanggil namanya.

Dibalik sebuah kain putih tipis, kulihat bayangannya. "Hinata!"

Kusingkirkan kain itu, namun aku tak melihat siapapun.

"Aniki!" Suaranya mengalun indah, seperti lantunan melodi. Kusebarkan padanganku kesegala arah. Aku mencarinya kesana kemari. Ia, Hinata.

Aku menemukannya sedang bersembunyi disemak bunga ketika kami masih kecil dulu. Senyumnya, wajahnya dan tawanya. Ia bagai matahari.

Ia matahari pagi yang menyelusup dibalik celah celah jendela, selalu memberiku alasan untuk tetap hidup.

Semua orang selalu menganggap diri mereka sendiri unik, berbeda. Tapi mereka tak pernah sadar kalau semua perasaan itu adalah omong kosong.

Kita semua sama, kita semua serupa.

Kita menggantungkan harapan pada sesuatu, pada seseorang. Kita berharap bisa dicintai. Kita berharap kita dapat merasakan cinta. Kita berbohong. Kita ketakutan. Kita takut kehilangan.

Kadang kita kecewa.

Kau tahu mengapa kita bisa merasakan sebuah perasaan bernama kecewa?

Karena kita berharap seseorang bisa memberikan sebesar yang bisa kita berikan. Itulah awal dari rasa kecewa. Kita kecewa, karena ternyata, menemukan seseorang yang dapat menimbangi kita terlihat begitu mustahil. Kita kecewa, karena kita tahu tak semua orang bisa menjadi orang yang baik.

Tak semua orang berpikir seperti kita, tapi kita semua berpikir demikian.

Aku tak pernah mengenal diriku, aku tak pernah merasa berbeda. Aku tak pernah cukup, aku tak pernah penuh. Dan kurasa, semua orang juga tak pernah.

Kita punya volume kita masing masing.

Ada yang hanya memiliki separuh, dan ada yang hanya memiliki seperempat. Tapi ada juga mereka yang hampir terisi penuh.

Ketika seorang seperempat bertemu dengan sang tiga perempat, maka ia menjadi penuh. Mereka menjadi satu.

Itulah mengapa ada orang yang mencintai, dan ada pula mereka yang dicintai.

Tapi kita semua sama. Kita selalu merasa kita adalah sang seperempat, walau sebenarnya kita bukan.

Begitupula aku. Aku selalu berpikir bahwa aku adalah sang seperempat, dan Hinata memiliki tiga perempat yang kubutuhkan. Aku mencari, aku terus mencarinya.

Aku ingin membuat diriku sendiri utuh, tanpa pernah memikirkan dirinya. Kain kain indah yang beterbangan kesana kemari, yang tadinya sangat indah dimataku kini mulai nampak menjengkelkan. Rintangan kadang menyenangkan diawal, dan memuakkan diakhir.

Akupun berhenti.

Aku berhenti mencarinya, karena waktu akan terus berjalan. Tak selamanya matahari pagi ini akan ramah padaku.

Suatu saat ia bisa membakarku jika telah tiba waktunya.

Dan aku tak mau. Aku tak mau terbakar.

"Hinata.." aku memejamkan mataku, membayangkannya berdiri didepanku. "Maafkan aku.."

Maafkan aku yang tak bisa mencintaimu dengan baik, dan tak juga bisa mendapatkan cintamu.

"Aku menyesal."

Dan aku membeku. Tubuhku membeku. Berat, tak dapat bergerak.

"Aniki.." panggil suara itu lagi. Aku membuka mataku, namun bukan Hinata yang manis dan tersenyum yang menyapaku, melainkan seorang gadis bersimbah darah, dengan tatapan penuh dendamnya padaku.

Aku masih membeku.

Wangi lavender yang memenuhi penciumanku, kini berganti menjadi bau darah yang sangat amis. Tangan gadis itu menjulur, mencoba meraihku.

"Kau sudah membunuh kedua orangtuaku.." Kedua tangan dingin itu mencengkram leherku kuat kuat, "KAU SUDAH MEMBUNUH KEDUA ORANGTUAKU!"

.

.

"AAAAH!"

Brak!

"Sasuke?! Ada apa? Apa yang salah?!"

Pengelihatanku buram, nafasku terengah engah. Aku mengedipkan mataku berkali kali, mencoba melihat dengan jelas.

Tangan itu, bau darah itu. Aku masih bisa merasakannya.

"Sasuke?"

"AAH!"

Aku menepis tangan Kakashi spontan.

Semua itu hanya mimpi. Ya. Hanya mimpi. Hinata pasti masih hidup, ia pasti masih hidup. Aku harus menemukannya.

"Hei, hei. Tenanglah. Kau baru saja sadar, kau belum boleh kemana mana!" Kakashi menahanku, ia menarikku kembali ketempat tidurku. Ah, bukan.

Ini.. tempat tidur rumah sakit.

"Kakashi.." Aku menggumam pelan, "Bagaimana.. kau bisa menemukanku?"

"Insting manager."

"Heh." Aku mendengus mendengar jawabannya. Ia menyodorkan segelas air hangat kepadaku.

"Kau.." Kakashi menarik kursi lipat kesamping tempat tidurku, "Apa kau bermimpi tentang hal yang menyeramkan, atau semacamnya?" matanya menganalisaku.

Tak ada gunanya berbohong didepan seseorang seperti Kakashi.

"Hn.." jawabku singkat.

"Apa itu mengenai gadis yang.." ia berhenti ditengah tengah kalimatnya, "Lupakan saja. Mari kita bicarakan jadwalmu untuk seminggu kedepan."

"Namanya Hinata." ucapku, "Namanya Hinata, Hyuuga.. Hinata."

Aku menunduk.

"Dia dulu adalah adik angkatku."

Kepalaku serasa berputar. Aku berharap semua itu hanyalah bualan belaka. Kuharap semua ini hanya mimpi, dan ketika aku bangun, semuanya akan kembali seperti yang seharusnya.

Tapi.. bagaimana yang seharusnya itu?

Aku.. bahkan tak tahu lagi bagian mana dari hidupku yang merupakan sebuah kebenaran.

"Hyu- Hyuuga?" Mata Kakashi terbelalak.

Ekspresi yang ditunjukkannya, sama persis seperti ekspresiku ketika Orochimaru memberitahukan kebenaran ini padaku.

"Hyuuga. Perusahaan yang pernah menjadi saingan perusahaan ayahku belasan tahun lalu."

Uap hangat dari gelas kaca yang berada dalam genggamanku naik keatas, mengepul.

"Dulu aku masih terlalu naïf untuk menyadari apa tujuan sebenarnya ayah mengadopsi Hinata. Aku.. bahkan tak pernah tahu hingga kemarin." Setiap kata yang meluncur dari bibirku seakan mengambang, naik bersama uap hangat air digelasku.

"Hidupku ini, Kakashi.." Aku menatap Kakashi yang masih berpikir, "Hidupku hanyalah kebohongan sejak awal."

Hinata.

Kini kuharap aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, walaupun hanya satu kali.

Aku.. ingin meminta maaf.

Dan melepaskanmu dengan cara yang seharusnya.

Karena seluruh kekacauan yang terjadi dalam hidupmu itu, semuanya terjadi karena aku.

Karena ayahku yang ingin menciptakan jalan hidup yang mulus untukku, sehingga ia merusak jalan hidupmu.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

T

B

C

.

.

Hello everyone, i'm going to be hiatus for a month or maybe a year after this.

I'm sorry I couldn't make it finish on time, and sorry for discontinued this story.

These are some reference list i made for you, in case you were missing me or just get bored bc I'm not longer updating anymore.

 **1\. Miraculous Journey of Edward Tulane, a novel by Kate diCamillo**

 **2\. Divergent Trilogy, novels by Veronica Roth**

 **3\. Distant Sky, a webtoon you can find in Line Webtoons**

 **4\. Cheese In The Trap, a webtoon in Line Webtoond too**

 **5\. Horimiya, a shoujo manga by HERO**

 **6\. Delirium, a novel by Lauren Oliver**

 **7\. Winter Woods, a webtoon**

 **8\. Daytime Shooting Stars, a shoujo manga by Yamamori Mika**

 **9\. Ao Haru Ride, a shoujo manga by Sakisaka Io**

 **10\. Magic, a song by Coldplay**

 **11\. Skinny Love, a song by Birdy**

 **12\. Real Clothes, a josei manga by Makimura Satoru**

 **13\. Steal Like an Artist, an inspiring book by Austin Kleon**

 **14\. Cornetto (UK) youtube channel**

 **15\. Lastday Production youtube channel**

 **16\. 5 Centimeters per Second, a really, really depressing anime. Seriously.**

 **17\. Subway Line 1, a webtoon. You can find it in mangahere**

 **18\. Wreck This Journal**

 **19\. Nocture Op. 9 No. 2, a piano playing by Chopin. I love Chopin, i just love him.**

 **20\. How To Love, a slidetoon in Line Webtoons.**

Thank You, my dear readers. For always light me up with your reviews and likes.

See you again next month, or maybe.. next year.

Love you.


End file.
